Obsidian Glass
by Take Your Sweet Time
Summary: The seven demigods were on their way back to Camp Half-Blood to stop the war between the Romans and the Greek. Through the night, they thought about the Romans and they briefly thought about a certain daughter of Bellona. Something happened to them at night that reminded them of her. The question is what happened? I guess you have to find out.


**This randomly came up.**

* * *

**Obsidian Glass**

* * *

**Jason Grace:**

Jason was in an office whom he didn't who it belonged to, but it was strangely familiar to him. The office was large with light wood floor, peach colored walls, a large rectangular desk that had a black leather office chair, windows on the opposite side of the desk and office but there were panels, a large library that stretch from the back to the desk to the other wall full of books, and the letters SPQR in gold lettering on the wall the door was at. Jason stood up, not knowing what to do. His blue eyes averted from the gold lettering of SPQR to the desk.

The desk had a pile of book neatly stacked to the side, a box of pens and pencils, a stapler, and a small bowl of jellybeans. What on earth…he thought.

As if by cue, the door opened and in walked in Reyna. Reyna wasn't in her normal praetor clothing, but it was something else. She wore a black, Grecian, one-shoulder dress that had gold embroidering at the hem of the long dress. Her jewelry was simple, but she had a royal look to her. Around her neck was a black strap which carried a light orange topaz in a shape of a circle, and a circular silver frame had the topaz. Both of her arms had an arm bracelet made of gold.

Reyna walked in and she waited at the door until her two dogs, Aurum and Argentum, followed. The dogs' two ruby eyes looked at Jason, and a low growl escaped from their mechanic mouths. Reyna said nothing of her dogs growling and rather walked behind her desk and examined her library. Her back was turned to him, as if she was purposely ignoring him or didn't acknowledge that he was here. It was finally when Jason noticed that her hair wasn't in a braid, but her hair was tied into a tight bun with strands loosely on the side of her face.

She went on her tip-toes to grab a purple thick book but paused, her obsidian eyes turned to Jason and her lips turned a millimeter upward. Her was book was grabbed, and she sat on the edge of the desk with the book on her lap. She quickly skimmed through the book and slammed it shut.

"It has been a while since I seem my fellow _co-praetor,"_ she bitterly said, staring at the purple book. Her eyes met against Jason's eyes, and Jason couldn't summon the power to look away. Her face was timeless with the soft smooth olive skin, her well defined cheekbones, and the best accessory—her eyes. She looked pulchritudinous and angelic, but she looked dangerous as well.

"Reyna," he croaked. "I can—"

"There's nothing you can explain," she sadly said. "You do remember the meaning of praetor, correct?"

Sure, Jason felt a but uneasy with Reyna, but he felt insulted at that moment. "Yes, I know the meaning of praetor."

"A praetor is someone willing to protect their people, even if it means giving up their own life. Sadly, you seem not to the meaning. Upon your arrivals with the Greeks, I knew you changed. Tell me Jason, where does your loyalty stand?"

"My loyalty is with the Romans. Home! Camp Jupiter."

"Really?" she sounded amused. "You could've helped reason with them, calm them down so they listen."

"The Romans are hard-headed."

"So you're saying that the Greeks are not? Percy, needless to say, had a bit of a hard time understanding protocol. Romans will fight when they feel threatened."

"I know. Octavian rallied the Romans to fight, but you must help delay them."

"Your little speech sound so similar to Annabeth. Annabeth told me to help delay them, I tried, but I told Annabeth to mark my words because I told her that next time we will meet will be on the battle field and as enemies. I've done my part to avoid war, but I can not do betray my people. Why do you think Greeks and Romans were kept separate for hundreds of years since the American Civil War? We are both hard-headed, and if one were to throw a blow the other side shall attack but will try even harder."

"You could've tried other—"

"Tactics. I'm only one person. I can only try to persuade the people to not vote for Octavian's acts and veto them, but it is up to the people. I need to stay in power to have a bit of control of Octavian's plans; if I have to lie to say that I agree so be it." Her jaw angrily clenched together.

"There's other alternatives," Jason pleaded.

"Like? I can't hide behind a daughter of Aphrodite. I can't make her speak for my own battle. Maybe be you can do that, but I refuse to."

"I don't hide behind Piper."

"I know you're scared. You're scared on your arrival to New Rome that you were going to be rejected. You felt as if you weren't good enough to be with the Romans anymore. You may prefer the Greeks than us because they accept you on who you are, but we do accept you."

"The Romans accept me when I'm the leader because I am a son of Jupiter."

"Yes because of that," she agreed. "But you wanted to be leader."

"I never did fit in with Camp Jupiter."

"Jason, you were there at the age 3, of course you wouldn't fit in. I'm the daughter of Bellona, and I had to become of my responsibility. You're complaining of your responsibilities? You hide behind Piper because you know that in the end, whatever happens, she'll be there with open arms. Did you ever consider me? She's willing to do anything as long as she has your love. I assume she was willing to speak to me through an Iris message because you were much of a coward to do so."

Jason looked at her in disbelief. "How did you know that I asked Piper to do that?" he asked.

Reyna opened the book on her lap to a blank page; black text appeared on the page. "_Aut vincere aut mori. _Conquer or Die," she read. "The Romans plan to conquer or die trying." She closed the book and stood up. Her feet walked to Jason, and Jason kept backing away from her until his back was against the SPQR wall.

"You were always a good fighter," Reyna said, her cool index finger tracing his jaw line. "I'll admit that I've always admired that about you." She removed her finger and stepped back. In her hand was a dagger but the blade was black, obsidian black, and the blade didn't look like metal but more like glass since it looked shiny.

Jason watched her, and he couldn't help but feel dumbstruck of the beauty she radiated. She looks more stunning than Venus, he thought. He knew he if he said what he said out loud, Venus would make him suffer.

"It has been a while since I wore a dress," Reyna noticed him looking at her. "The last time I wore a dress was when I was still at Circe's island. I still remember those days. I remember when Percy came with Annabeth and destroyed it. I remember when she told me when the island was ruined, it was similar to the pain when Odysseus left to go to the Underworld to find Tiresias."

Reyna looked at him, sad. Her eyes looked glassy with tears in her eyes. She once more approached Jason and hesitantly kissed the corner of his lip; the corner on where she kissed him tingled his skin. Both hands were brought to the side of his face and then dropped. She walked a yard away from him, her back turned to him. Her head was turned to the side and Jason saw half of her face. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Before Jason even had the chance to process what was happening, Reyna threw the dagger…to his heart.

Jason woke up from his dream. His protectively put his hand over his heart as his heart thumped in his chest. "It's just a dream," he told himself. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, and he wiped them.

"Please don't let it happen," he said, looking out his window from _Argo II._

* * *

**Annabeth Chase:**

Annabeth tossed and turned on her bed. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't forget the monsters she saw at Tartarus. Tartarus. Even the name brought a chill that horribly ran down her spine.

She fought with Percy against many monster in Tartarus: Medusa, the Titans, Arke—the messenger god for the Titans since he know that Percy and Annabeth were on good terms with Hermes,—other monsters Percy has fought before, and Kronos. Oh boy.

Once Percy and Annabeth found a way through the Labyrinth—Daedalus got kidnapped again and forced to repair the Labyrinth so Gaea's monsters can have easy access to Greece and the United States—Kronos followed until Percy and Annabeth ended up at Hades' doorsteps. They had to work with Hades' to fight against Kronos to force him back into Tartarus.

Thatnos, the god of Death, showed them how to reach the doors of death. It turned out that the doors of death was actually a portal connected to Hades' temple, Necromanteion, in Greece. The doors were guarded by Tartarus the god himself—god of nothingness—and after much arguing with Thatnos, Thatnos agreed and the seven defeated Tartarus with Thatnos' help. While they all fought Tartarus, Nyx took Annabeth and Percy and poured their blood on the ancient stones, and Gaea rose.

Annabeth got the Athena Parthenos statue, and the statue came alive since the Greeks and the Romans from the seven were cooperating with one another. Annabeth and Athena worked together and Gaea was pushed down to Tartarus. Athena claimed Minerva the goddess of war, and Bellona came—the Roman goddess of war—and both agreed to be goddesses of war—after they had an epic battle on who would be the Roman goddes of war.

Now the seven were on their way back to Camp Half-Blood since the Romans are attacking camp. Campers at Camp Half-Blood were warned about the attack, but Annabeth was still nervous that people she knew will get hurt or worse...killed; just the thought made her want to puke.

Annabeth finally decided to get out of bed and out of her room, to use the restroom down the hall. She took slow steps down the hall, careful not to awaken anyone, and went inside the bathroom. The bathroom was small with its large black and white tile floors, white painted walls, a porcelein bathtub and toilet, a sink made of metal, and an oval shaped mirror. She turned on the lights and saw the bags in her eyes in the mirror. Her usual blonde princess curls now looked dull and lifeless. Her wise-looking grey eyes looked like a shattered mirror from how torn up she was. She held up her right hand and pressed it against the mirror.

"Annabeth, you've fought against monsters, argued with a goddess, and with your own boyfriend, but you can't stand looking at your own reflection in the mirror," she tiredly said. She thought about Percy and how she promised she would protect him; she went as far to break-up with him. Arachne told her that a close loved one would get hurt. She thought it was Percy that was going to somehow get hurt, but it was Luke. When she and Percy were fighting against Kronos with Hades, it was Luke who distracted Kronos so he can get get dragged back into Tartarus. Luke was the one that saved the day again.

Percy was the one that comforted her when she saw him again. Luke looked exactly the same when she first met him with Thalia. She remembered that she hugged Percy and forgave him for all the jealousy she had. When they were in the Labyrinth, they accidently went to Calypso's island where they found Calypso. Percy and Calypso bonded which caused Annabeth to feel dagger inside her heart.

She couldn't stand when she saw them together. Annabeth couldn't even stand the thought when Reyna flirted with Percy.

Reyna.

Reyna was the one that had the hard bargain. She used to have Jason, but Hera took him away and erased his memory and gave him to a girl who didn't even know his last name. Next came Percy who Reyna tried to flirt with.

She knew next time she were to see Reyna it would be on the battle field...but enemies. Annabeth knew they were both smart in terms in the battle but it would be who would throw the fatal blow to the other.

Annabeth walked out of the restroom and onto the deck. She saw Percy on the floor as he looked up at the night sky.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

"Hi."

Percy patted the space next to him, and Annabeth sat next to him. They talked for what seemed like hours when they were actually minutes. He had his arm around her while Annabeth looked across the deck. Her left hand touched something sharp, and she picked it up and found a dagger that had black obsdian glass as the blade. That's odd, thought.

* * *

**Percy Jackson:**

Percy was at the deck of the _Argo II._ He couldn't sleep since he kept thinking about his mom, Sally. He couldn't wait that after this quest was over, he would see her again. Maybe if Percy was lucky his mom would have a batch of fresh chocolate blue cookies waiting for him.

He thought how life would actually probably be like after he stopped the Greeks and Romans from ripping each others heads off. He had the idea in his mind on moving to Camp Jupiter to complete the 10 requirement to retire at New Rome, but he had a nagging feeling inside his gut. The Romans may not like him that much anymore since he left them to go on the quest, and Octavian might probably go on a huge rant on why Percy shouldn't be allowed in Roman territory. He also wasn't sure how Annabeth would react to this if he ever told her about these plans and how awkward it might be seeing Reyna. Yes, he still felt awkward about the whole flirting things, but he was over it.

Annabeth walked into the deck and they had a long chat about things: the future, how they'll try to work out, and other thing. She suddenly held up a dagger with an obsidian glass blade.

"How did you get that?" he asked her.

"I didn't," she sounded worried. "I had my hand on the floor and I accidently touched it. I don't know who it belongs to."

"It could be one of the others," Percy suggested.

"But why did they leave their own weapon on the deck?"

"They probably forgot."

"You never leave Riptide."

"Well...Riptide always appears in my pocket. Let me see it," he held out his hand and Annabeth gave him the dagger. The dagger gave Percy the chill when Annabeth gave it to him, and the color of the blade of certainly not helping. The blade was pitch black and the odd part about it was that it was made of glass. The blade itself made him uncomfortable. The only sword Percy has ever been afraid of is Backbiter, Luke's sword, but this dagger seemed to be an exception.

* * *

**Hazel Levesque:**

Hazel was at the stables of the _Argo II. _She was alone and that was how she currently liked it. She was collecting her thought about what happened on the quest. Frank took the curse off of her by giving her a potion that Apollo had given to him. What mattered the most to her was that she still had Nico. He told Hazel that Gaea made him an offer that she would give Bianca to him if he were to give up the rest of the seven to her, but luckily Nico was able to resist the temptation and safely guided them to the doors of death.

She thought on what she would do after she help stop the Greek and Romans from fighting. Hazel wondered if she was going to be invited back into Camp Jupiter or be shunned. There was a chance that the Greeks may offer a place to stay, but it wouldn't be the same as Camp Jupiter. Sure the camp was strict on rules but it was the only place Hazel has felt the 'home' feeling since Nico got her out of the Underworld.

She felt weak that she didn't defend Camp Jupiter as much as she liked when Leo started prattling on the Greeks' accomplishments. Hazel was never the girl that would snap back but rather the girl that got bullied by Rufus and Sammy came to the rescue. Sammy. She briefly imagined two boys that looked exactly like each other fighting and thought of it to be funny since she smiled. Hazel suddenly imagined how Reyna would react if she heard Leo say those words; she had a good feeling that Reyna would rip Leo's head off.

_Would she convince the others to let me back in?_ she wondered. Less than likely, she assumed. It was likely Reyna would hold a Senate meeting to decide Hazel would be allowed to stay; that was when she started thinking about how her case might be presented. Hazel quickly shook her head and stopped thinking it.

Arion came from the hole on the floor that Leo built so that pegaseus can go in and out as much as they liked. Hazel was a bit taken back since this is the first time she saw Arion inside the stable.

Arion was tall horse with a brown coat fur, and black hair. Hazel saw him munching on something that she didn't knew what it was. "Hi," she greeted the horse. She rose and patted the horse. "Did you sense I was upset?" she teased, Arion's tail swinged from side to side.

"Can we go for a ride?" she asked him. Truthfully, Hazel was getting sea-sick from being the water on the_ Argo II,_ and she had enough of it. Arion seemed to understand since he nodded, and dropped whatever he was eating.

The odd thing was to Hazel was that from the lighting from the window, Arion looked like Skippy but it was the coat that made the differnce. Skippy was Reyna's horse, and Hazel always enjoyed petting him when Reyna wasn't around.

She looked at the floor to see what Arion was eating and saw that it was a red stone. She picked it up and examined it. The ruby was blood red and it looked shiny by the light from the window. Anyways, Arion nodded, Hazel got on his back, while she put the rock in her front pocket, and together they ran together across the ocean.

As Hazel rode Arion, the rock bothered her so she took it out of her back pocket and once again examined it. "How on did you get this?" she asked Arion. Hazel then realized that she was asking a horse that can't talk so she made a mental note to tell Percy to transalate for her later.

Reminds me of Aurum and Argentum's ruby eyes, Hazel thought. She still wondered how Arion got a hold of rubies, she hoped he didn't stole them from a jewlery store.

* * *

**Leo Valdez:**

Captain Valdez was working on prototypes in the control room. The control room was basically WII controlers and toasters combined together—Leo was on a budget so don't judge. Leo was currently playing with a small box made of sterling silver that he hoped that anything can be put inside the box and the box wouldn't explode or malfunction on him.

"Dumb box," Leo said under his breathe, trying to stuff toilet paper in the box. It sounded odd that Leo would be using paper toilet, but he wasn't going to use wrenches because he doesn't want wrenches smacking him in the face.

It was late, but Leo couldn't bring himself to drop his things and go to bed.—just to show you how bad his ADHD was.

He looked up at the night sky and saw the full moon. If he were on ground, he'd probably hear dogs howling. Leo's eyes grew heavy and he was slowly starting to lose conscious. He slapped himself in order to stay awake—he didn't want his head to crash against the control system because he doesn't want to reenact "Titanic" when the the boat was sinking; he imagined Annabeth and Percy doing the Rose and Jack part. And the fact that Leo doesn't want to shoot torpedoes at anything or anyone—mermaids. He suddenly felt bad again when he was possesed and went into wacko mode against the Romans. From the boat, he saw some furious Romans—Reyna included.

She seemed okay, even though she was strict, and even Leo could sense the tension with the Piper, Jason, and Reyna triangle. Leo liked/loved those dogs of hers. When he first set eyes on them, his brain went haywire on the mechanism of those dogs. He did a something like those dogs but he did cats—Rusty and Butter. Rusty was a small sized cat made of copper and green emerald eyes—that he took from Hazel before she was cleared from the curse; Butter got the better end of the bargain since he was made of gold and had purple jewels for high, but his coat was way too shiny that reminded Leo of butter so he called him Butter. So far, those cats hated him and tried to nip his ears off.

Leo heard howling from a distance and like a big boy he was, he grabbed his box in hopes of intimidating the thing that howled. "I just hope I didn't accidentally put howling vocals in those cats besides those meowing cords," he muttered.

He peaked his head down the hall and heard nothing. Leo put the box near his mouth to have good aim at whatever he might shoot.

Two dogs passed by the door that led to the deck. One of the dog was gold while the other was silver. They both paused and looked at Leo, a piercing glare with those ruby red eyes.

Leo was so scared that he pressed the button from the box and the box started to suck his mouth. He tug and pulled the box from his lips until he remembered the releases button on the box that released his mouth from the box-sucker.

He looked to see where the dogs were but they were gone. Copper and Butter came from the door and walked towards Leo. The cats purred to be let in and Leo let them. Both cats moved in circles around Leo's legs and suddenly showed their teeth. The teeth were black and looked to be made of glass. "No," Leo backed away from them, the cats following.

They leaped on him and began pulling his hair. Leo struggled pulling them off but those cats were pretty determined to have Leo noodles.

* * *

**Frank Zhang:**

Frank was pooped from all the morphing he had to do today. He morphed into a koala, chimpanzee, and sadly into an iguana again.

Yeah he was tired, but he was glad that he had his grandma again. Grandma Zhang turned out to be someone who can morph too and watched him the whole time. Yes he certainly got a lecture from Grandma Zhang on how to handle some situation—girl talk. She gave Leo a talk on how to comb his hair if he wanted to get a girlfriend. She told Percy on how to try to pay attention to Annabeth when she tells him that he has a horrible plan. Frank finally noticed that his own grandma was scolding the guys and not the girls!

He was nervous when he arrived the other camp—Camp Half-Blood. From the images Frank seen in the meeting room, the camp looked nice. But Frank wasn't looking forward to meet someone whom Percy called Clarisse. Percy went on a large rant on how much of a pain Clarisse can be and how she'll size Frank up when she meets him.

Frank wondered how life was like at Camp Half-Blood. Judging by the character of the Greeks demigods, the other Greek campers were probably laid back. He wondered how the Greeks would react once they hear the daily life of a regular Roman.

The Greek camp seemed more accepting while Camp Jupiter was more of a 'Don't screw up if you know what's good for you' feel. Frank was pretty sure his head will be wanted once he meets the Romans again—Octavian.

By what Jason said, Reyna was helping the by delaying the Romans. Frank prayed to his dad that Reyna was actually helping. In a way, he had faith in her since Reyna did accepted him into Camp Jupiter when she knew about his ancestry—she judged the fighter not the bloodline.

Frank was now able to breathe more comfortably since Hazel was still breathing and well alive. He went on a mini quest for Apollo to plant some laurel seeds at his temple. Sounds easy, right? Frank had to shoot a lot of monsters with his arrows and think of tactics to defeat them. _You're an archer and an archer must keep his eyes on the target,_ he thought of Apollo's words. _Plus, I'm the god of archery so I can make you suck at it. _In return of planting the laurel seeds, Apollo gave him a small bottle of healing potion. Since Apollo knew about Frank's curse, he decided to give him a hand and told him to be careful because the potion could heal anything, even preventing someone from dying.

When Frank was in the battlefield, he gave the potion to Hazel because he was willing to do what his mother did: protect other, even if it meant his life. Hazel drank the potion and her curse was washed away.

His grandmother sat up from her mattress. Frank couldn't just abandon her in Greece; he had to take her because he wouldn't hear the end of it from her.

She was old for her age but her hair was still black and eyes were as dark as obsidian. His grandmother had on a dark blue robe under black nightdress. "Why have you not fallen asleep?" she tightly said.

"I can't sleep," he confessed to her.

"You must rest for what lays tomorrow," she wisely said.

"I'm just worried."

"What do you worry about, Fai?" Her arms were crossed, ready to hear her grandson speak.

"What'll happen after this," he muttered.

"Speak up louder before I start to scold you on how you shouldn't mutter thing," she warned.

"I don't know what to do after this quest," he normally spoke.

"Of what? Are you afraid the Romans will not accept you? The Romans are fools if they do not accept a brave warrior who saved their lives."

"Yes."

"Tell me, Fai, what would you're mother tell you?"

"A warrior doesn't quit," he recited.

Grandma Zhang nodded with approval. "A warrior must not quit, even if the going gets tough. We must answer the call whose others can't and we must not complain about them."

"What's the point of this?" he questioned.

"You're just as impatient at times like your mother," she muttered under her breath. "It doesn't matter if the Romans accept you or not. The Romans can not deny the fact that you fought against great evil to save the world. It's likely the Romans will accept you since they don't like feeling in debt with anyone. Have you noticed that I said 'a warrior?'" You learned to stand on your two feets."

"Why are you mentioning this?" he asked again.

"I should smack you with my cane. Now that you can stand on your two feet, I feel my time is fast becoming."

"No," Frank cried out. "You can't leave me," he pleaded.

"Fai, do not cry but remember the insults I've told you through the years. I'll be the first to admit: I insulted you because that was my way of affection towards you."

"You won't me leaving me anytime soon, right?"

"If Thatnos feels it isn't the right time for me, then no." Her thin wrinkled hand held out stone made of obsidian. "The stone gives good luck," she answered, before Frank got the chance to ask.

Frank took the stone and examined it. Where have I see this stone before? he questioned himself. It all clicked: Reyna. He has seen Reyna carry a dagger before that was made of obsidian stone. At first, he was a bit creeped out by it but not anymore.

"Thank," he said, closing his thick hand around it.

Frank looked into his grandmother's dark eyes and realized something: her eyes are obsidian color. His grandmother was the good luck charm to him.

* * *

**Piper McLean:**

Piper couldn't sleep and considered going to Jason's room to cuddle but decided against it. Jason acted a bit more distant lately since he saw the Romans again. Piper wasn't sure if Jason has been really stressed lately or he thought about the Romans—Reyna. He has told her numerous of times that there was nothing to worry about, but she can't stop thinking about it. What made matters worse was that Jason hasn't said anything about the "I love you" when they were about to drown.

Does he like Reyna? she asked herself. Even though she was still getting to know Jason, she felt jealous that Reyna has known him longer and has actually gotten to know him longer than her.

"Is that what worried you?" a voice questioned her.

Piper sat up and saw Reyna dressed in a red jacket, black jeans and black boots with her usual black hair tied into a braid, and a whip. "Reyna?"

"Oh," Reyna raised an eyebrow, "is that who you see?"

"Who are you?" Piper asked, freighted.

"I can be a person's worse nightmare," Reyna viciously said.

"What?"

"Revenge." She sat on the edge of Piper's bed and her dark eyes met Piper's multi-colored ones. "I'm a goddess. Now, does that sound familiar to your little brain of yours?"

"Nemesis," Piper remembered. She remembered that she read about Nemesis with her dad, Tristan, when they were reading about a role her dad had to do.

"Yes," Nemesis grimly answered, smiling. "Why do you look for revenge from Reyna? You have something she doesn't: Jason. You went as far to claim the boys in from of your siblings."

"I don't want any revenge," Piper denied.

Nemesis looked at Piper and laughed at her. "I wouldn't have came if I don't feel you wanting revenge in that so called 'innocent' heart many people refer to you to. You can not fool me, McLean. I see your flaws that others are, sadly, willing to ignore but are willing to acknowledge the good ones."

"That's not true."

"You were willing to attack Percy Jackson for your own selfish purpose in order save Jason Grace," the goddess snarled, her patience was running thin. "You brought both of the boys back to the ship, and Jason and Percy said you saved the day."

Piper winced, knowing she was caught. She was willing to do anything to save Jason when he and Percy were fighting. "But—"

"Jason is your boyfriend, yes?" she asked. "Your relationship was based on the mist. Have you ever wonder what it was like with Jason and Reyna?" Nemesis toyed.

She bit her bottom lip, thinking on what to say next. Yes, Piper has thought about what Jason and Reyna's relationship was like. "I know your jealous," Nemesis said. "Your jealous of things Jason and Reyna had done together: quests, laughs, paperwork, fighting side by side, and did I mention some more laughs? Something can be done about that but for a price."

Piper tasted the blood on her lips to avoid crying from how upset she was. Quests? Laughs? Being together while doing paperwork? Yup, the thought made her blood boil. "That was before he met me," she reasoned.

"True. But don't you think Jason doesn't occasionally thinks about it?"

Now that was a question that never came across Piper's mind. "I don't know," she confessed.

Nemesis smiled and pulled out a bag of black jellybeans that was tugged into her right boot. "Here." She handed Piper the bag. "If you want revenge, open the bag and eat a jellybean. Like always: each jellybeans comes with a price." Nemesis stood up, and with a snap of her finger, the goddess disintegrated into black dust and was taken away by the wind.

Piper tossed the small black bag back and forth from her hand. She finally held up the bag and looked at the jellybeans through the plastic; the jellybeans were black and strangely reminded Piper of obsidian rock.

_ True. But don't you think Jason doesn't occasionally think about? _Piper thought of Nemesis' words.

Now I do, she thought.

Piper looked at the bag and felt shards of glass piercing through her stomach as she thought about revenge.

* * *

**Conclusion: **

The seven woke up and dressed, and went the the dining hall. They all gathered at the table and small talk was among them. Neither of them wanted to talk out what happened last night.

Jason had bags under his blue eyes as he thought Reyna can't help but feel that he betrayed a friend without properly having a one-on-one conversation with her. Annabeth was freaking out about the obsidian glass dagger because she tried to dispose of the dagger hundreds times but it always reappeared. Percy was freaking out too and the dagger itself gave him a bad vibe. Hazel doesn't know how Arion got a hold on rubies that reminded her of Reyna's dogs. Leo was officially traumatized by his mechanic cats whom he had to woof at so they can get off of him. Frank was now dealing with the fact that his grandmother left him again and no idea where. Piper felt the jellybeans burning through the pocket of her pants from how guilty she felt on getting revenge on Reyna since Reyna's memories with Jason weren't fake.

"Did you all have a good night sleep?" Percy cheerfully asked, his hand in between Annabeth's.

"Yeah," the other six lied.

"All right," Coach Hedge took over. Coach Hedge was a satyr with a stature of 5'0 and wore an orange track suit and a whistle around his neck. "We're fast approaching the target," he spoke like an announcer at the Superbowl. The seven knew he meant Camp Half-Blood.

"How long?" Annabeth asked Leo.

"I didn't check when I woke up. I only went to the control room to see if anything hasn't malfunction through out the night," he muttered.

"We're directly below it," Coach Hedge said.

Mthe seven quickly got up and went into action.

* * *

**Reyna daughter of Bellona:**

Reyna saw the Argo II as it came to view from the sky. As usual, the praetor was dressed in her usual attire that consisted of a purple toga under golden Roman armor. In her hand, she tightly held her spear as she looked at the ship from the Greek's Dining Pavilion.

Sadly, Reyna did all she could've done, but nothing could've stopped the Romans army from marching straight to Camp Half-Blood. She saw the anger in their eyes, the defiance, the desire, and the thirst of blood. Reyna had to accomplish what her people desired.

Spies were sent at night to search for weak spots and were, the Greeks left the lake unprotected so the Romans went the long way around and went into Greek territory through the lake.

She looked at her surrounding and saw both Greek and Roman fighting and felt hopeless. She gave up on hope a long time ago.

"Reyna, they came!" Octavian shouted, wildly pointed his dagger at the ship. Reyna nodded and once more returned her eyes towards the ship.

Bobby, Dakota, and Gwen were with her but knelt down as they prepared a canon to shoot the ship. "When your ready," Gwen said.

Reyna briefly thought about the seven demigods on the ship. Her blood boiled when she remembered Leo who attacked that caused the Romans to be angered. But her blood softened when she thought of Jason. Reyna turned as she felt tears of anger and sadness that were coming upon her. She tried to hold them in but no use, a tear escaped. "I'm sorry," she whispered to herself. Reyna reached for her black obsidian dagger, but she then realized that she hasn't found when she searched for it this morning.

"Fire," she told them. The canon fired.

* * *

**I know that this story is long. What did you think? Did you think all the characters were in character? I also randomly came up with what happened next in the house of hades. So, yeah. Review.;)**


End file.
